Pugna
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 20. Mai 2011}} Pugna, der Oblivion (Vergessene) ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, die sich durch eine enorm große Intelligenz-Zuwachsrate und kurze Abklingzeiten für seine Fähigkeiten auszeichnet. Im Spiel kann Pugna die Rolle eines Nukers, Pushers und Supports übernehmen. Pugnas Fähigkeiten sind äußerst vielseitig. Mit Nether Blast kann er Einheiten und Gebäuden großen Schaden zufügen und eignet sich damit gut zum Pushen. Decrepify kann Einheiten kampfunfähig machen und verlangsamen, aber auch immun gegen Angriffe machen. Hauptsächlich wird Decrepify aber genutzt, um den eingehenden magischen Schaden bei der betroffenen Einheit um einen Prozentsatz zu erhöhen. Nether Ward eignet sich dazu, ganze Gebiete vor gegnerischer Magie schützen, da er Zauber wirkende Gegner verletzt, und dabei die Manaregenration von Gegnern verringern. Allerdings kann der Nether Ward von Gegnern zerstört werden. Pugnas Ultimate Life Drain wirkt kanalisierend und saugt gegnerischen Einheiten das Leben aus, wodurch er sich selbst heilt, oder heilt seine Verbündeten mit seinem eigenem Leben. Besitzt Pugna volle Lebenskraft, regeneriert Life Drain sein Mana bei gegnerische Helden. Da Life Drain Gegner nicht festhält, können sich diese allerdings aus dessen Reichweite entfernen. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Schaden von Life Drain, lässt zugleich aber auch die Abklingzeit wegfallen. Heap A crafty trickster, Pugna turns the enemy's power against itself as he blasts their defenses. While his nether ward strikes nearby foes that dare to cast a spell, he drains life from enemies to ensure he will be ready for the next assault. Biographie "Nahe Pugnas Geburtsort, einem an die Flüsse der Unterwelt grenzenden Reich, lag ein Lamakloster, das der Magie der Vergessenheit gewidmet war und sich aus den Energien der Unterwelt nährte. Bereits vor einigen Jahren hatte sich der Großmeister des Tempels selbst in die Welt der Vergessenheit gestoßen und seine Akademie ohne Oberhaupt zurückgelassen. Die verbliebenen Regenten hatten sich nach dem Tod ihres Meisters sogleich in die Riten der Divination vertieft, um dessen wiedergeborene Seele zu finden. Nach und nach verdichteten sich die Anzeichen, dass sie ihren Meister in der nahe gelegenen Nachbarschaft finden würden. Doch nicht wenige Dörfer lagen im Umkreis des Tempels und in jeder ihrer Gassen, auf jedem ihrer Plätze war das Geschrei junger Kinder zu vernehmen. Pugna, gerade einmal dreizehn Monate alt, war nur eines von etlichen Gören und wurde den Obersten des Tempels zusammen mit zwei weiteren, vielversprechenden Kandidaten vorgestellt. Die Lamas legten den Kindern eine Handvoll Relikte aus dem Besitz des Großmeisters hin. Der Junge griff kurzerhand nach einem Stift aus Porphyr, der dem Lama gehört hatte... und bohrte damit in seinem Nasenloch. Das Mädchen schnappte sich unverfroren ein Amulett, ebenfalls aus der Habe des Lamas, und schluckte es einfach hinunter. Pugna betrachtete gelassen die Geschehnisse, lachte entzückt auf und äscherte die beiden kurzerhand mit einem Stoß smaragdgrünen Feuers ein. Daraufhin griff er sich Stift und Amulett und quäkte 'Meins!' Die Obersten hoben den strahlenden Pugna hoch, wickelten ihn in eine Robe des Großmeisters und ehe er sich versah, saß er auf dem Thron. Nach fünf weiteren Jahren war zu Pugnas Amüsement nichts mehr weiter von dem Tempel geblieben als ein einziger Haufen Asche." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. Juni 2013: Pugna: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Aura von Nether Ward bei Einheiten nicht funktionierte, die gegen Magie immun sind. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +150 Leben auf +225 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +12 Stärke auf -1 s Abklingzeit für Netherblast geändert. *Level 15-Talent wurde von -25 s Wiedereinstiegszeit auf -35 s erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Decrepify verlangsamt nicht länger Verbündete. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Decrepify: Verlangsamung skaliert von 50% auf 30/40/50/60% *Decrepify: Magieschaden-Amplifikation skaliert von 50% auf 30/40/50/60% *Decrepify: Dauer erhöht von 2/2,5/3/3,5 auf 3,5 *Decrepify: Abklingzeit erhöht von 12/10/8/6 auf 15/12/9/6 *Life Drain: Entzug erhöht von 120/160/200 auf 150/185/220 *Life Drain: Reichweite skaliert von 1100 auf 900/1050/1200 *Life Drain (Scepter): Erhöht nicht länger die Reichweite. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Decepify: Bewegungsverlangsamung von Verbündeten verringert von 50 % auf 25 % *Netherward: Angriffe zum Zerstören erhöht von 3 auf 4 *Blademail reflektiert Schaden nicht länger zurück zu Pugna, wenn verursacht durch Netherward Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Life Drain kann nun auf Verbündete angewandt werden, damit Pugna sein eigenes Leben in Verbündete fließen lassen kann. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Manakosten von Decrepify wurden von 100 auf 60 reduziert. *Dauer von Nether Ward wurde von 25 auf 30 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Schadenserhöhung durch Decrepify bei Verbündeten wurde von 40% auf 25% reduziert. *Schadenserhöhung durch Decrepify bei Gegnern wurde von 40% auf 50% erhöht. *Nether Ward benötigt nun 3 Treffer, um zerstört zu werden, anstelle 75/150/225/300 Lebenspunkte zu besitzen (Helden landen 1 Treffer, andere Einheiten 0,25). *Life Drain stellt nun Mana her, wenn Sie es auf gegnerische Helden andwenden, während Sie volle Lebenspunkte besitzen. Trivia *Der US-amerikanische Sprecher von Pugna ist Gary Schwartz, welcher auch den Heavy und den Demoman aus Team Fortress 2 sowie Lich, Sniper und Shadow Shaman aus Dota 2 spricht. *Es scheint, als sei Viper eine Zeit lang das Haustier von Pugna gewesen. Zumindest spielen einige Zitate von Pugna darauf an. Viper hingegen besitzt keine Zitate, die Pugna oder ihr Verhältnis erwähnen. Stattdessen wird lediglich in seiner Biographie erwähnt, dass er lange Zeit der Vertraute eines Zauberers war, bei dem es sich um Pugna handeln könnte. *In seiner Biographie wird ein Ritus beschrieben, der auf asiatische Traditionen anspielt, die vermeintliche Reinkarnationen bestätigen sollen. Bei diesen werden Kindern Gegenstände des Verstorbenen gezeigt, an die sie sich als Reinkarnation dessen erinnern sollen. Der Dalai Lama des tibetischen Buddhismus wird beispielsweise auf eine ähnliche Weise bestimmt. *"Pugna" ist das lateinische Wort für "Kampf" oder "Schlacht". In DotA war sein Heldentitel noch Oblivion, was man für Dota 2 änderte, obwohl er den Begriff im Spiel selbst oft erwähnt. Weblinks *Pugna auf Heropedia *Oblivion auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2